unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
Super Mario 130
Super Mario 130 is the sequel to the shames Super Mario 129 and Rapper Mario. This time, Nintendo decided to try a little harder on the boxart. This is undoubtedly a remake of Sonic the Hedgehog with different characters because of the extreme speed that Dora can follow Luigi and Wario at. Once again, Dora uses the bacon whip to make Luigi and Wario move/drive. Originally created for the Nintendo 46, this was made into a Nintendo Wee game, and is compatible with a bacon controller used to move the characters. Contrary to the Super Mario 129 shame's plot to kill Daisy, she survived by feeding off of Toads after she fell into lava. Years later, The game got a sequel called Super Mario 131. Plot Bowser has taken over Mario's soul and is turning the Grassy Meadow black and white, so Luigi and Wario (with the help of tons of caffeine, a car, and a purple pirate costume) go through a portal from Peach's Castle and make it into the Grassy Meadow to find the seven pieces of bubble gum to destroy Cowser. There they will normally use warp zones to skip all the boring stuff and get right to the boss of the last world. Meanwhile, Daisy and The Devil, after a long time rivalry, teamed up to join Bowser's forces. Daisy is defeated as the first boss and The Devil is killed as the third boss, and the missing Bowser performs a dark ritual to revive Daisy, as long as she would only kill people that she tells him to. Needless to say she kills Bowser and continues to try to kill Luigi and Wario. Areas Area 1: Macaroni and Cheese. Boss: Dark Dora the Explorer Description: Metroid covered Earth. Hardest area. Area2: No Jump World Boss: Yoshi Description: save Yoshi's life and he steals your jump ability. Jump on his head to get it back. Area 3: Super Mario 128 Boss: Tabuu Description: The game only harder and you beat it in two seconds or no bubble gum. Area 4: Bowser's Cow Factory Boss:Bowser Description: Beware they moo a lot and if Bowser catches you you lose your bacon whip. Area 5:Wario Boss: Dora the Explorer Description: Your bacon whip is stolen and Dora breaks free of mind control. Area 6: Super Dimentio Boss: Super Dimentio He's floating in space! Area 7: Fat Cow Boss: Cowser Bowser Hates being called a fat cow Area 8: Super Happy World Boss: Pokémon Island The scariest world! Area 9: Pac-man time Boss: weegee he's very hard!!!! Worlds World 1: Flower Fields Boss: Daisy Description: A scary place filled with good-smelling flowers that burns your eyes out and explode when you step on them. World 2: Mystery Hill Boss: Batman Description: A hill that is very misty, hazy, and cold, that has lots of haunted houses. World 3: Killer Plains Boss: The Devil Description: Plains filled with Daisy clones(serial-killers) that are around every bend. World 4: Abandoned Well Boss: King Boo Description: A well that Dora falls into after World 3, which in turn makes Luigi and Wario fall in also. World 5: Mill Zone Boss: Mario's Soul Description: Mario turned this land into a black & white copy of Sonic the Hedgehog's Hill Zone. Modes Adventure Mode - Go through the story mode and beat all the worlds Options - Configuration 'n such. Gallery Mode - Allows players to view fan art or upload to share via Nintendo WiFry. Cheat Codes - Hackers and criminals can beat up Nintendo programmers to get the secret codes out of 'em. Special Mode - Adventure Mode, but with a ray gun on Luigi's kart, and Wario becomes Bob the Builder Unlockables Characters Waluigi - Unlocked by beating the game twice as Dora(controlling Wario), and Dora(controlling Luigi), and finding the Sacred Purple Cap. Kammy Koopa - Unlocked by using the Sacred Purple Cap to set Mario's soul on fire. Nim-nom. - Unlocked by getting a game over TWICE as Dora (Controlling Waluigi once you Unlock him.) in the last level. Cool Stuff *Grassy Meadow was a level in Super Mario 128. *Luigi's kart looks different than his kart in Mario Kart: Quadruple Dash. (he must have beat up Mario and stole his kart, and then spray-painted it green!) *Dora can only speak Chinese in this shame. *Certain cameos in this game advertise Super Princess Daisy, such as the brief message in the end credits the reads "Daisy will be back to kill people with a new arsenal of emotions." Screenshots after two years if playing the shame.]] Category:Stubs Category:Shames Category:Super Mario Series